Years Passed
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Flashbacks to the past. Bree thinks back to her time starting at the Davenport's. Specifically about Adam. The Lab Rats know they aren't related. Adam/Bree fic. Rating may change.
1. Starting

Starting

_**A.N. My first Lab Rats story, and I'm planning to work on a couple more if this one doesn't work out. One is an Adam/OC story, the other is a Bree/Chase story. This is an Adam/Bree story. Lots of flashbacks, I'm sorry if that annoys some people, but it will help to build the story. I would appreciate help with this as well. Enjoy, comment (it helps me get things out sooner if I'm motivated) and favourite.**_

Bree's POV

Present day

Being adopted wasn't too bad; I liked living at the Davenport's. My adopted siblings were great to me; I was close with Adam and Chase. And being adopted by a wealthy man was every person's dream; we were lucky to be adopted by a wealthy _nice_ man.

I remember the day when I had been adopted; I was three at the time, but the memory was crystal clear.

_Thirteen years ago_

"_Okay, Bree, welcome to your new home." I stared at the big house in front of my eyes. I waited for Mr Davenport to get out of the car, open my door and help me out. He pulled my single pink rolling bag out of the back of the car and held onto my hand as we walked to steady me._

"_It's big." Davenport smiled down at me and nodded. He stopped at the door, saying something to the little screen beside the door before it opened._

_To me, the inside of the house felt like the outside of the orphanage I was in for about six months. The living room was huge; windows surrounded the back of the room and opposite side of the door, light brown wooden panels covered the floor before going onto pure white stairs and walkways. The kitchen was a small area with a dining table on the side near the window._

_My first instinct was to walk to the centre of the room to touch the couches. It was soft to my little fingertips._

"_Pretty." I looked up from the couch and moved to the side of it to see a boy at the base of the stairs, smiling. I smiled a tight lipped smile at him. Davenport bent down beside me and pointed to the boy._

"_That is Adam; he's your new adopted brother." As Adam went to walk down, I noticed Davenport grab my small pink bag easily in his arms._

"_Adam, could you show Bree around while I work on something?" Adam nodded and grabbed my hand quickly. He pulled me to everywhere on the bottom floor and then helped me up the stairs by standing behind me. My small legs barely got up the stairs, but eventually I did._

"_I wonder which room you will get to have." I gasped and smiled at Adam. He showed me upstairs, the games room, the toys room, all of the bedroom and the bathrooms. We found my bedroom, seeing my bag beside a small bed._

"_I think this will be nice." I opened up my bag and pulled out my soft light brown teddy bear. Adam suggested showing me his stuffed animal collection. Adam ended up having heaps of stuffed animals all lined up across the back of the room. For a five year old boy, he had a lot of stuffed animals._

_For the rest of the day; he and I played in the toys room. Adam and I had quickly become friends._


	2. Addition

Addition

_**A.N. Another chapter because I got the five reviews. Yay. I have another lab rats story if you want to see it, it's and Adam/OC story. Enjoy this, and 5 or more reviews for the next chapter.**_

Bree's POV

It was clear that Mr Davenport knew who to pick when he adopted us. Adam and I were friends in five minutes; he kept me company while Davenport worked on whatever it was he had to do. And then came Chase only two weeks after me.

_Thirteen years ago_

_It turns out Adam was used to being alone for long amounts of time, and as long as Davenport remembered to hide anything with a high amount of sugar before he left, Adam and I could enjoy playing together or watching what Davenport left on for us without anyone going hyper. But I didn't want to imagine Adam on sugar, he was hyper enough naturally._

"_Why don't you call him Dad?" I asked when Adam and I sat on the couch watching Teletubbies._

"_Mr Davenport doesn't like to be called 'dad', I think it makes him feel funny." Adam answered, then quickly turning his attention back to the TV._

_We watched the TV to pass the time while Mr Davenport was gone. Adam just sat there, staring at the TV with wide eyes and a huge grin on his face. I was amazed with how Adam could be so empty-minded at times._

_Not even half an hour later, Mr Davenport had returned home; carrying a little boy on his hip. I tapped on Adam's shoulder, and then turned his head to the new child when he didn't respond. Adam turned from me to the toddler a few times._

"_He's really little." It's true, the child was quite small when we were about to get a closer look at him. Davenport had clearly adopted him, talking softly to the boy on his knee as he sat on the single chair next to the couch Adam and I were on._

"_He was a very small baby, and very underfed. I had been trying to adopt him for about a month now, but they wanted to try and get his strength up." Davenport stood up, walked over to the small area across from the chairs beside the kitchen. There was only an elevator that I hadn't seen before; I don't think Adam had seen it either._

_It opened, allowing Adam, Davenport hold the child and me to step inside. A short ride down ended up with Adam holding onto one hand with Davenport grabbing my other hand as we walked through the room. I couldn't see over many of the benches._

"_You won't be in here long; there is just something I need to do." Davenport grabbed a bottle and fed it to the child, who quickly fell asleep and placed inside a pod on the right hand side of the three there. Davenport then knelt down to us, holding a small glass of milk in each hand._

"_I need for you two to drink this and then go into those pods over there. Trust me on this, it'll be fine." Adam and I drank the milk and I think we had instantly fallen asleep inside of the pods were sat in._

_3__rd__ Person_

_Davenport sat on a seat close-by and rubbed his hand down his face. The truth is, Donald Davenport didn't want to do this to the three children he adopted; but is brother Douglas had threatened to expose their technology to the world._

"_You got them?" Donald turned around to see Douglas standing at the elevator where he had entered. Donald nodded when his younger brother walked over to the control panel for the pods. Douglas typed away at the keyboard as Donald went out of the room; the kids didn't deserve that._

"_Subjects A, B and C are ready!" Donald cringed at Douglas calling the children 'subjects', which they never should have been._

"_You shouldn't have done this!" Donald yelled to his younger brother as he stepped into the lab slowly._

_The three children were sleeping in their pods, each looking peaceful but slightly tear-stained faces worried Donald; they were obviously hurting at some point. Chase sniffled his little nose and shifted in his sitting position, still leaning against the wall._

_Douglas moved away from the controls for the pods and over to one of the exits across from Donald. He still moved as he stared at his older brother._

"_I _may_ see you around." Douglas quickly escaped the lab when Donald went to chase him. But Donald stopped where he was; hearing small cries before he could leave._

_With all pods opened, and all children calmed, Donald took them back to the main floor of the home. Adam made sure Chase wouldn't get upset again by helping the youngest kid sleep. Bree just watched Adam and started to get sleepy herself. Adam looked tired too._

"_Davenport, why are we tired?" Bree yawned and Davenport walked over to her, sitting at the dining room table with her._

"_You just need to rest; I will try to explain everything later." Bree didn't understand what Davenport; Adam looked even more confused than Bree._

_Easily picking up Chase, Adam had taken him to their room upstairs. Bree had rushed up after them when Davenport let her go, knowing when Adam had shut the door behind him. Bree had arrived at her bedroom door within a few short seconds. She looked around, not knowing if her tiredness had made her think she had gone faster than she actually had._


End file.
